Night Child : Daughter of Night
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: Alisa's life is not as normal as others, but it's normal nonetheless. That changes when she starts seeing a man with a goat's hoof and finds camp half blood. Her life crumbles all around her and the only bright spot is a certain Son of Hades. But even that's questionable as things happen. Things that happened not even to children of the Big Three.
1. Introduction

**A/N: To clarify, this is JUST the intro. The chapters will be _MUCH MUCH_ longer. So... read on!**

* * *

><p>The monsters were real.<p>

The stories were real.

What I am was unbelievable.

Who I was, unexplainable.

I had powers beyond mortal understanding.

In fact, even demigods could barely comprehend it.

But I knew I had one problem.

I'm different from the others.

I'm not a normal demigod, if you can call a demigod normal.

Hello, my name is Alisa McKenzie.

My life already sucked.

But when I found out I was a Demigod born from

someone more powerful than the Big Three?

It turned into a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the intro? Love? Hate? Die in Tartarus? Well, whatever you're thinking of, Review!**

_Edit: So, I received an anonymous review saying that he/she hates it when people make OCs "stronger" than the Originals, I would like to reply by saying that my OC is not more powerful than the Originals. She just has different powers. (Of course, if you think otherwise, please PM/Review to let me know. I'll see if I can fix it.**  
><strong>_


	2. Insanity, and Goat Hooves

_I see a beautiful woman watching over me, her long dark hair tickling my face. She smiled as I looked at her, suddenly, the dark-haired woman gasped and her eyes glowed pure-white. White smoke escaped her black-painted lips and she started to chant..._

_"A Daughter of Night is born again,_

_Someday she will meet the Son of Hell._

_Their destined meeting the Fates will curse,_

_For in their hands the world's fate lurks._

_But if they persevere, as the prophecy has foretold,_

_Their combined power, the world shall behold."_

* * *

><p>I woke up still groggy, I remember I was dreaming, something about a woman? I shook it off and got up. I walked to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and put on my usual outfit, black jeans, red Converse sneakers, and my favorite black shirt that had two guitars and the words "Rock the World" on it.<p>

I grabbed my back pack, ran down the stairs, and dashed out the door with a quick "I'm going to school." shout to my dad if he was listening, which he probably wasn't. I didn't want to think about that home so early in the morning. Didn't want to hear the half-mad rants my father yelled out. Didn't want to think where the hell my mother was, and why would she leave my father so heart-broken that, if anyone sees him, they'd send him to an Asylum and me to an orphanage.

I shook my head stopping that train of thought, but it was too late, tears were threatening to fall. I clenched my fingers, the long fingernails digging into my hand, almost piercing the skin before I unclenched it. That was how I usually stop my emotional pain, with physical ones. Thinking about the pain in my hand was much less painful than thinking about my family.

Suddenly I bumped into a man wearing a rasta cap and wearing crutches, we both fell flat on the ground.

I mumbled a quick "Sorry..." and helped the man up, his shoe had fallen off, and I tried not to gasp.

I mumbled another apology and ran all the way to school, telling myself that I was hallucinating, that there was no way that that had happened. My father's crazy antics was hereditary and my mind was deteriorating.

There was no freaking way that that man had a _goat's hoof._

000000

I didn't stop running until I reached my locker, and by then, I was breathing hard and really needed to sit down.

"Wow, you look like crap Ali." Jiana had just arrived in front of my locker.

"Oh thanks Jia," my voice dripped with sarcasm "and I thought best friends were supposed to cheer each other up."

Jiana grinned and told me,

"Hey, you know I'm not normal, that's why I'm your friend."

I rolled my eyes and turned serious, "You know, I think I'm going crazy."

"What are you talking about?" She said, "I thought you already knew that!"

I shut my locker door and looked at her "I'm serious Jiana, on my way to school I bumped into a guy and his shoe fell off. When I looked at his foot, it was _a goat's hoof."_

Suddenly, the bell rang, "Riiight, whatever Ali, but if you don't want to be late, you can just drop your mysterious goat-hoof man."

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't believe me so I said, "Fine, have it your way, lets just go already."

000000

I thoughtlessly twirled my pen around as our homeroom teacher blabbed on about some summer program, honestly I couldn't care less. I started tapping a quick song on the wooden table, I always do that when I'm bored, I have ADHD, waddya gonna do 'bout it?

Suddenly, a guy in crutches walked in saying "I'm sorry for being late "

I was pretty sure I've never seen that guy in my class before so I raised my hand and asked the teacher "Um, excuse me, but who's that?"

The teacher looked at me and frowned, " Ms. McKenzie Grover here has been your classmate all semester, or were you too absentminded for the past few months?"

The rest of my classmates looked at me like I was crazy, I sat back down and stared at the guy. He was walking to a seat that was empty all year, I know that he's never been my classmate, but I also knew that I have seen the guy before, I almost screamed as I realized why he looked familiar.

_He was the goat-hoof guy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think about the first chapter? Crap? Cool? Needs work? Just trash it then send it to the deepest part of Tartarus? Well, whatever you think, I hope you review! ~Nyx**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own PJO? But since I don't wanna get sued, *ahem* I don't own the PJO series**.


	3. Shadow Spikes

I couldn't freaking BELIEVE this! 'Grover' the guy everyone SWEARS has been here all semester even though I've never seen the guy before, was in ALL of my classes! Yeah, and to make matters worse he sat next to me in about half of them!

He tried talking to me in the classes where we sat beside each other, but whenever he tried, I just glared at him, my infamous Death Glare, it could shut anyone up.

After school, Jiana had violin lessons so I was going to walk home. Then Grover suddenly walked up to me and said, "Umm… hey your Alisa right?" I clenched my fists.

"Dude, will you leave me alone?" I knew it was irrational of me to suddenly shout at the guy, but he was the reason I was going crazy, literally!

I ran to the forest in front of the school before he could say another word, figuring a guy with crutches wouldn't bother to go in there. Way too many obstacles, but after hearing a few snapped twigs, loud footsteps, and muttered curses, I realized he wasn't going to stop.

I stopped at a large clearing, tired from all the running.

Then, Grover came in, not looking tired at all, his crutches were gone, and so were his pants and shoe… which revealed furry hindquarters and… goat hooves…

"Alisa! You've got to stop! It's dangerous!" He shouted at me.

"What do you want! Who are you?" I shouted back, suddenly the ground at my feet started going dark, like the shadows below me were turning blacker than ever. A loud roar sounded from behind, I turned surprised, a large figure emerged from the woods and roared.

"What the hell!" I screamed as the being unsheathed a sword from his side.

"Oh, gods!" Grover shouted, and then he took out a phone, dialed a number and shouted. "Percy! Annabeth! Emergency! Need help now!" I thought he was crazier than me, I mean, who takes out a PHONE when a GIANT was attacking?

The giant lumbered forward, getting ready to strike when two figures leaped at him from behind me. The boy took out a pen, and opened it. Right then I was sure he'd be monster meat, I mean a pen? Then, the pen suddenly grew into a long bronze sword, deadly sharp. The girl, however lunged straight for the monster's neck, and quicker than I could see, slashed him with a knife, but it barely did any damage.

The giant kept on going forward as if the boy and girl were just insects that could be dealt with later. He stopped in front of me and raised his sword.

"NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, fury and rage rolling off me in waves. Then something really weird happened, I mean weirder than what already happened.

The shadows that appeared at my feet started moving, the edges rising up and solidifying, turn into deadly spikes. Then they started attacking the monster, slashing and slicing wherever they could.

I realized the shadows were reacting to my fear, and anger. Attacking the creature that caused it. Then I focused all my emotion onto the large creature, the large spikes started attacking more ferociously! But I was weakening, the spikes were draining me...

The monster crumbled right before the spikes disappeared... I was about to face-plant the ground when the girl caught mshe's he gave me a drink that... That tasted like dad's special chocolate... The ones he'd feed me on special occasion, my birthday, Christmas, graduation, when I felt sad, or when I was sick. He'd pop a chocolate in my mouth and I'd instantly feel better. Then he'd tell me stories about him and mom... at least before mom came back suddenly, then left again... leaving dad so heartbroken he went crazy...

I started blacking out, but right before I could, Grover and the two people who appeared suddenly started talking... I think it's about my Shadow Spikes(as I now call them)...?

"Annabeth, what _were_ those things?" that was the boy.

"I don't know, Percy," said the girl, Annabeth I guess, "I've never seen such a thing before..."

"How about Chiron? Has he ever told you anything...?" said Percy.

"I told you Percy," said Annabeth "I don't know_ anything _about this."

"oh..." said Percy "What is she...?"

_Yeah, great question... What am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the really short chapter, I promise I'll make the others longer... probably xD**

** Anyway, who do you think is Alisa's parent? Personally, I think it's obvious.**

** Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed! xoxox Nyx**


	4. I Wish I Was Dreaming

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this, and special thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a dream... all a dream...<em>

I sighed inwardly, relieved that the goat hooves, monsters, and shadows were just a freaky dream of mine.

I just lay there with my eyes closed, fully relieved that I'm not going crazy, I'm not seeing weirdo half-goat people, and I'm definitely not someone who attacks monsters with emotion-based shadows.

I just lay there, completely comfortable. Until I heard them.

"What do you think Chiron?" asked a voice similar to the girl in my dream 'Annabeth'

"I'm not sure, I can only imagine how in the world the girl could do that." This one was a voice I did not recognize, dream-world or otherwise.

"Well, whatever she did, it saved our buts. I've never seen one of those things before." This one was dream-familiar too, 'Percy'

"Blah-ha-hah! Chiron, it can't be _them_, right?" another familiar voice, 'Grover'

At this point, I was pretty much doing everything to deny that it was real.

"I don't know Grover." _Oh great, he called the guy Grover._ "But, if they are, then it can only mean one thing... the _Night Prophecy_ might have been set into motion." To clarify, this is the voice I didn't recognize, 'Chiron' by the way the others were addressing him.

I opened my eyes, telling myself it's just a dream.

A middle-aged looking guy, with brown hair and really bushy eyebrows was standing above me. I did what any girl who had some random guy looking at her from 5 inches away, I screamed.

I sat right up, causing the guy to mutter "Oh my." and backing away, before I could hit him with my head.

The girl, Annabeth according to my dreams, had curly blond hair all loosely tied in a ponytail, and was California-Girl looking, except the eyes. Her stormy-gray eyes were the eyes of a master strategist, thinking of the many ways she could kill me without trying. "Huh, so the sleeper finally awakens."

The boy, Percy (still according to my dreams), had black hair, sea-green eyes, and finely-toned muscles. Jiana would describe him as 'surfer hot'. "Aw, come on Annabeth, give the newbie a break. She did pretty much save our buts, remember how Riptide and your dagger didn't really do anything to that thing?"

"Wh-who the hell are you people?" I asked, stuttering out the first word.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first," the guy with the thinning brown hair said, "I am Chiron, this is Percy, Annabeth, and I believe you've met Grover." He said this while going up to full height. He towered above, and then I saw his legs... his legs... well he had 4 of them... and... a tail... and... well, he has a horse's bottom, okay?

"Y-you're a-a c-centaur..." I stuttered it out...

"Well, yes, yes I am," he said.

"Umm... wh-where am I?" I asked, even if I only half-believed this, there was no point arguing.

I wanted to tell myself that I was dreaming, that I'm still trapped in some subconscious world, but I knew I wasn't. And I was afraid to find out where I was.

Why? Because the answer might be more than can take.

_"Why, dear girl, you're in Camp Half-Blood."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I'm trying to make the events slower so it won't look like I'm skipping from one thing to the next, sorry about the shortness of this chapter...**

** Oh, and to everyone (Mrs. Di Cullark) who guessed, _I'm not telling~!_  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't noticed yet, I don't own PJO =P**


	5. A Meeting

"And here, we have the climbing wall, but maybe you should avoid that..."

Grover was touring me around the camp. Showing me places like the Arena (which would have been really cool, except I didn't have a weapon. Annabeth promised to help me find one later though.) and Thalia's Pine Tree (Which we stayed a hundred feet away from, I mean, who wants to be eaten by a giant dragon?). We were walking towards the Arts-and-Crafts center, where a few bulky-looking kids were busy forging metal and stuff. I realized they were probably Hephaestus kids, which led me to think about what happened earlier on, and how I found out the people here were... different...

000000

_"H-half-Blood?" I asked nervously. "Half-blooded what?"_

_"I'm pretty sure you know the answer, child, seeing as your Latin scores are top-notch." said Chiron... the centaur... the half-horse dude... Yeah, I'm still not over the fact that I'm talking to a CENTAUR.  
><em>

_I gulped, I had a feeling I knew, but I was afraid of answering. Chiron looked at me expectantly, thousand-year-old eyes boring into me. I found myself stuttering out the words... "G-god... I think it means half-god."_

_"Very good," he said "but, the proper term is-"_

_"D-demigod!" I said suddenly._

_"Yes, that is correct. Demigod is what we call god-and-mortal born children, or half-bloods."_

_"B-but, how can there still be demigods? Weren't the Greek gods stamped as myths hundreds of years ago?" I asked._

_Chiron gave me an amused smile, as if he was used to being asked that question. "Well, mortals tend to try and find another explanation for the things they cannot understand. People of Greece, and afterwards, Rome, were much more open-minded about immortal beings than the humans today. The gods were soon forgotten, as the mortals tried harder at ignoring them, but they did not disappear, they continued on. Following the Flame of the West wherever it went."_

_"O-oh... but then, who is my godly parent, sir Chiron?" I asked, still slightly confused._

_"You can just call me Chiron, Alisa." he said "and, as to your question, I'm not sure. My guess is Hades, god of the Underworld considering your Shadow Ability. But I have not yet seen a child of Hades exhibit that kind of power, but there have not been many children of the Underworld, even before the god of the Underworld swore not to have any more demigod children... we will soon find out, though, since the gods have sworn to claim all their children some time ago."_

_"Oh..." I said, not sure if being a daughter of the Underworld would be a good or a bad thing. Especially since, apparently, the god of the Underworld swore NOT to have children._

_"But enough of that, Grover!" He called out. Grover came in, stumbling a bit, and slightly blushing. Probably because he was caught eavesdropping._

_"Please, tour Miss McKenzie around the camp, then come back here so that she can meet with Mr.D." he said._

000000

And that's how I got stuck with Grover, going around camp. We saw Annabeth at the Arena, where she was practicing with a few other campers that looked like her (blond-haired, gray-eyed people). There she promised to help me find a sword, once I'm done with the whole orientation thing.

"Well, that's about it." Grover said "Anyway, were almost at the Big House."

I looked up to see that we were nearing the sky-blue building. The door was open and we could see Chiron and another person, a camper most likely, talking seriously. As we neared, snippets of their conversation floated to us.

"-sure? Are you absolutely sure about this, Nico?" Chiron said.

"Yes, Chiron, you think I'd forget something like that?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, no, but your very own _father_ has ordered something like that?"

"Yes, Chiron, Dad said so himself. Seriously Chiron, you can try polygraphing me, it won't change the truth."

We started getting closer, and I got a clear view of the guy Chiron was talking to.

My heart did a little flip-tap-dance.

Why? I don't know. I don't believe in the whole _'love at first sight'_ theory, I mean, who falls in love with some stranger in real life? But looking at the guy, my heart did a few flips, and my stomach started growing butterflies. The boy was sorta my age maybe older, somewhere around thirteen. He had dark-brown almost black hair, all shaggy and messy... He also had a skull-ring and wore black clothes. On his side was a black sword.

We knocked on the opened door, Chiron and the boy looked at us. My heart started the tap-dance again as he looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, Alisa, welcome back." Chiron said "This is-"

The boy interrupted, "I'm Nico di Angelo, hi there"

"Umm..." I said, mentally slapping myself to get my brain started. "Er... Hi, I'm Alisa McKenzie."

He looked at me, frowned slightly at the sound of my name.

"Well Alisa, I guess you don't need to see the orientation film, seeing as Grover already toured you and the fact that your Mythology knowledge is pretty high." Chiron said. "Anyway this is Mr.D, the camp director"

A pudgy little man wearing a floral print shirt was sitting at the ping-pong table looking at me intently.

"Oh great, another brat I have to put up with." As he said this, he twirled his hand, and out of the floor, grape vines rose and served him a goblet of wine.

"Mr.D, your limits." Chiron said in a warning tone. The sky thundered outside.

"Oh!" Mr.D said in a mock-surprised tone, twirling his hand again so that the wine transformed into a Diet Coke. "Sorry there! Just a fumble!" then he mumbled, "Stupid, limitations."

"Y-you're Dionysus! God of Wine!" I said.

Mr.D looked at me, "Well, at least one person in this blasted camp knows who I am."

Chiron turned to me and said, "Alisa, usually, undetermined campers will stay in Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin, but it seems that-"

A horn suddenly sounded out, drowning out what Chiron was going to say.

Chiron frowned, "Hmm... it seems as it is already time for dinner."

I didn't notice, but the sky had grown dark already. I smiled, I loved night-time. It always seemed to calm me down.

Chiron continued what he was saying, "Well, I guess I might as well announce to everyone at the camp fire."

000000

We sat around a huge camp fire, bright and glowing.

As the sing-along ended, Chiron got our attention.

"Excuse me everyone, today, we have a new camper, Miss Alisa McKenzie." Chiron said. "She is, however, still undetermined."

A few campers groaned. What was their problem?

"But! It seems we have a special request, Lord Hades himself has told Nico that he would like Miss Alisa to stay in the Hades Cabin!"

The campers suddenly started murmuring, "What?"s and "Huh?"s...

Me? I was pretty much dumbfounded...

I wasn't a Hades Kid, or at least, I'm pretty sure I wasn't 'Claimed' yet, since Chiron just said I was 'undetermined'.

"Calm down everyone!" Chiron said in a loud voice. "In other news, we will have our first Capture-The-Flag this summer on Friday night!"

Everyone cheered, obviously excited about whatever this game was.

"Remember, no maiming or killing!" Chiron said. Which was pretty much all it took to lower my expectations on this game. I mean _maiming_ and _killing_?

Everyone started to leave after a few more announcements. I started to go look for the Hades Cabin, when the boy, Nico, stepped up to me.

_Shut up, stupid heart._

I smiled, "Um, can I help you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, I can help you to the Hades Cabin."

He turned as he said the next line.

_"Anyway, follow me if you want to come to the Hades Cabin, roomie"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you guys think? I'll MAYBE get another chapter out tomorrow, I have nothing to do anyway~**

** Well, thanks for reviewing, special thanks to those who Favorite-ed and Alert-ed, I'm thinking of going for the parent reveal in the next 2 or 3 chapters...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I [DON'T] own the PJO series, much to my dismay.**


	6. New Beginnings

I stared at the gem-encrusted black ceiling. I was fully aware of Nico sleeping beside me, this is totally not what you think. The large cabin that could probably hold four or five more people, surprisingly, had only one bed. One. Bed. Imagine my surprise as me and Nico realized how awkward this situation was...

000000

_I ran towards Nico, slightly confused and still slightly nervous (Okay, a lot nervous, I could still feel butterflies in my stomach), I caught up to him right as we were entering the ring of cabins of all different designs. I looked at each of them, only two of the cabins looked slightly similar to each other, One and Two, the others were so different from each other, one was blue, entirely made up of sea-stone. Another was painted in a completely disorganized and chaotic manner, with some boar's head decorating it. Also, the numbers were arranged weird, the first 12 cabins were arranged, odds on the left, evens to the right. However Cabins Thirteen to Twenty were done in numerical order, Cabin Thirteen on the left-most and Twenty on the right-most._

What a weird camp...

_I walked beside Nico, completely avoiding his gaze. I looked to see we were heading to Cabin 13, it was a windowless cabin made of black stone. It had a skull above the large door, also it had torches that gave off an eerily green light. As we entered, the first thing I thought was '_Wow, it's not as intimidating as it looked from the outside..._'. The inside the one-room cabin was lit by small glowing orbs that seemingly floated with nothing holding it. The ceiling glittered with precious stones, I could see some rubies, emeralds, and even diamonds. I was thinking why would there be gems in the ceiling but I realized that Hades wasn't just god of the Underworld, he was also the god of riches. I looked around to see that the only furniture the room had was a large closet, a trunk, a few shelves a trash can and one bed._

_"Um... there's only one bed." I said, the first sound in the last ten minutes. I turned to look at Nico who stared at me questioningly, obviously confused._

_"Er... One bed... Two of us..." I said, feeling some heat in my cheeks._

_Nico's eyes grew wide as he realized what I meant, then his pale-but-still-olive-toned skin turned slightly pink._

_"Oh... um... I-I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor...?" his voice was raised so the statement sounded like a question._

_"Oh no!" I said, "I'm the one intruding here, I'll sleep on the floor or something..."_

_His eyes grew wider, "No! I can't let you do that! If Bianca kne-" he stopped suddenly, grimacing a bit. I wondered who Bianca was, a past girlfriend? My heart fluttered at the thought._

_"Who's Bianc-?" I said plaintively._

_" Anyway!" He said suddenly. "Why don't we just share the bed? It's pretty big and tomorrow we could ask Chiron to bring in another one..." I fought the urge to frown and demand whoever the hell Bianca was, but I didn't really know Nico, I don't have the right to talk to him about something he obviously doesn't want to discuss..._

000000

So that's how I ended up staring at the glittering ceiling, with a guy beside me. Nico stirred a bit, taking me out of my daze. He rolled over so I was looking at his angelic face. He murmured "Bianca..." which made me feel slightly envious. Still no idea why. Then he frowned a bit, emphasizing his features.

_Flip-tappity-tap-flutter._

_Shut up._

I breathed deeply and my eyes started drooping as the events of the day caught up with me. It was pretty tiring to fight a monster, have some weird power drain the life out of you, wake up to some Greek camp, then suddenly get told that your born from some god/goddess and that you have to stay in the same cabin as some guy that made my heart trip over itself. My eyes closed as I gave slowly myself over to exhaustion I didn't realize I had untill now...

000000

I woke up thinking about where I was and why was I in a black bed I didn't recognize. After a few seconds, I remembered what happened yesterday.

_Goat-hoofed guy, Grover, Camp, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Hades Cabin_.

I sleepily sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. Nico wasn't here anymore, I felt disappointed, but I ignored it. I walked to the closet and saw a note taped to it.

_"Miss Alisa McKenzie,_

_We have put some fresh clothes and shoes in this closet. You may use them as you like. After getting ready, please report to me in the Big House to discuss your schedule._

_Have a good day!_

_Signed, Chiron, activities director."_

I took the note off the door and threw it in the trash can. I opened the closet and found some orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirts along with some black clothes (Which I figured were Nico's). I grabbed a shirt and changed, hoping that Nico wouldn't pick that particular time to come in. Luckily, he didn't. I took a pair of white sneakers and put them on, then I walked towards the Big House.

I almost got lost. Twice.

I told myself _'How the heck do you keep getting lost?'_ after I backtracked for the third time. Thankfully, I spotted the top of the large blue building before I could get lost a fourth time.

I walked towards the Big House and saw Chiron, or at least I think it was Chiron, I wasn't sure because instead of having a horse's butt, he was in a wheelchair. I knocked on the door frame and Chiron turned to face me. I saw Nico look too, apparently he and Chiron were discussing something.

"Ah, Alisa! Just in time, Nico and I were just talking about you." Chiron said as he waved for me to come in.

I stepped in, I asked, "Um... when can I go home?" I asked tentatively, I was worrying about my father. I hadn't really thought of it, but Dad was slightly clueless when it came to taking care of himself.

Chiron's eyes were stormy, "I don't think you should go home yet, Alisa. You see, we don't know who your parent is, and if you have a strong aura... Well, let's just say the monster you fought would be the first among many."

I shuddered a bit, "But-" I stopped, I didn't want them to know about Dad's 'condition', so instead I said "B-but umm... what about my stuff?"

"Oh don't worry, we sent someone to get your stuff." Chiron told me. "And anyway, we must train you for Capture-The-Flag!"

Oh yeah. Capture-The-Flag. The one where there's a warning against _maiming_ and _killing_. Really. I'm _so_ excited. (And if you didn't get it, I'm being sarcastic)

I tried to look excited as I said. "Oh, great! So... what do I do for the rest of the day?"

Chiron replied, "Well, seeing as you and Nico here are now lodging in Cabin 13" _Don't remind me_, I thought, "You will have to go through the same Cabin Activities together. Of course, today Mr. di Angelo will be helping you find a-."

Nico spoke up for the first time since I entered, "Er... maybe we should go now Chiron. I should probably teach her a few basic fighting moves before Friday."

As I was wondering what 'before Friday' meant Chiron answered, "Yes, I guess you should. Even though I warn them, the Ares Cabin might try to maim someone. Again."

Oh right. Friday. Capture-The-Flag.

Nico started walking out, and motioned me to follow him.

"Umm... where exactly are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me, as if thinking '_Isn't it obvious?_'. Since I didn't answer, he probably realized I really didn't know what the heck we were doing.

So he answered me.

"We're going to find you a weapon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know I said I'd give you a new chapter 3 days ago. Sorry! And remember how I said I'd reveal it in the next two chapters? Well, apparently I'll have to hold it off. Sorry! *Hides Under a Table***

** Anyway, how are you liking it so far? CCs and Flames are totally welcome~**

**Disclaimer: I, much to my complete and total disappointment, do not own PJO or Nico *Sob!***


	7. Little Miss Sunshine

Me and Nico have spent the last half-hour looking for a weapon. Seriously, at first we tried a few swords, no balance, then we looked through some guns, too flashy, after that we tried hammers, too heavy. We were both starting to get tired when I saw a black blade peeking out of a pile on the left. I dug through to find a sheathed black sword, I smiled as I saw it.

"This one." I said, Nico turned to look. When he saw the sword, he frowned.

"You sure?" he asked, "That sword's made from Stygian Iron, and it looks like a Roman _Spatha_."

"So?" I said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." he started, but he stopped as I drew the _spatha_ out to test it. "Never mind, I guess that'll do."

We started walking towards the Arena when I asked, "So what is this Capture-The-Flag game? And why does Chiron have a rule of not maiming and/or killing people?"

Nico looked amused when I said this, "Well, it's an old Camp Half-Blood tradition, the cabins are split into two teams. Red and blue, we're on the blue team by the way, we're allied with Athena."

"And the maiming and killing part?" I asked.

"Er... you see, the Ares Cabin have the tendency to be...over-competitive," he replied.

"Over-competitive? But-" I began to say, but Nico interrupted me.

"We're here." he said.

We finally arrived, when we came in, we saw Annabeth and, I guess the Athena Cabin? Sparring with each other.

She looked at us, smiled, and walked towards us.

"Hey Nico," she greeted Nico and turned to me, "you're name's Alisa right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, and you're Annabeth, and that's the Athena Cabin, right?."

She lifted her brow, "Good memory, and yes, they're the Athena Cabin and they're my siblings. Anyway I guess you guys are here to train with us, but maybe Nico should teach you the basics first."

As she left to go back to her training, Nico motioned for us to go to a unoccupied corner in the room.

I unsheathed and held it, slightly awkwardly.

"Here," Nico moved toward me, "hold it like this."

I felt heat coming to my cheeks as he adjusted my grip on the sword. I looked at him, memorizing how he furrowed his brow as he worked on my grip. He turned to me and saw me staring at him, I quickly looked at my hand, but when I sneaked a peek through the corner of my eye, I could see that his face was slightly red too.

"Umm.. well... there." he said.

I smiled as I felt the sword's weight on me, perfect.

Nico started teaching me how to parry, and feint and stuff. I tried to pay attention, but every time we got close to each other, my heart would do that stupid tap-tappity-tap dance and I'd mentally tell it to shut up.

After a few more hours, a bunch of pretty good-looking guys and girls walked in. Most of them had bows strapped to their backs and quivers with gold arrows in them, a few others had long-swords hanging from their belts.

Nico looked a them and then turned to me, "Huh, I guess training's over. Apollo Cabin's here."

_Oh, so they were the Apollo Cabin_. I guess I should've known, bows, the gold arrows, the air of popularity.

Nico sheathed his sword expertly while I clumsily put my black sword in it's case.

A few girls from the Apollo Cabin came up yo us. Really, they came for Nico because they barely registered my presence.

"Hey, Nico! Can't you stay for a little bit?" A blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl said. She touched Nico's shoulder and looked at him with big, pleading eyes. While this was happening, a monster was clawing my insides, telling, no screaming at me to attack the idiot.

Nico shook his head, but the tips of his ears were turning red. "S-sorry Solana, er... can't." I almost choked on her name, Solana, Daughter of the Sun God. A hysterical giggle bubbled from me.

Solana narrowed her eyes at me, "So, this must be the new girl."

I looked at her, "Yeah, so what, _Solana_." another hysterical giggle bubbled up.

She glared, "And what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," I said "J-just, _Solana? Daughter of the Sun God?_" I started laughing.

"What did you just say, you _Cabin jumping unclaimed freak_?" She glared at me, harder, if that was possible.

I was annoyed now, I glared back, "Are you deaf? Do you want me to repeat it? _Solana, Daughter of the Sun God._ How about I just call you _Little Miss Sunshine_, your name means the same thing."

We glared at each other for a full 2 minutes before Nico said, "Come on Alisa. We better go."

"Fine." then I smiled at Solana and said, "I hope I see you soon,_ Sunshine_."

As soon as we were out of hearing range, Nico whispered, "Are you crazy? Why in the world would you taunt Apollo's best healer?"

"She asked for it." I mumbled, I was _so_ not about to explain that it was partially because of the whole monster-screaming-to-attack thing.

He shook his head, "Watch yourself in battle, Solana won't forget the whole 'Sunshine' thing. And she's our healer in Capture-The-Flag."

"Aw, don't worry about me, Nico. I can take care myself." I said.

Nico looked at me, his brown eyes were soft. He raised his hand to my cheek and leaned in close enough that I felt his breath on my face as he said the next few words, "That's too bad, I was hoping I could take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? My first Alisa/Nico scene. I know, it's weird and slightly OOC-ish for Nico, but it seemed spontaneous and sweet to me.**

**Disclaimer: Well, let's see, I'm not a guy... I don't know what will happen in the Mark of Athena soo... Nope, not Rick Riordan and definitely not the owner of PJO.**


	8. Mrs O'Leary

000 _Nico's PoV_ 000

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

That was me, mentally beating myself up. Nobody was trying to talk to me right now, even the Aphrodite girls that were trying to set me up with someone since I turned thirteen last year, stayed far away. And Alisa... Alisa had run into the woods after... after...

000000

_I leaned in close enough to see silver-white specks in her black eyes, they looked like stars in a moonless sky. They were so beautiful. Her cheeks were pink, and my hand moved on it's own to her pale skin. She was so warm. Her straight black hair brushed the back of my hand as I said the words I'd regret saying, in a voice softer than what I usually used._

_"That's too bad, I was hoping I could take care of you."_

_Her face became redder, and she quickly turned around. She dashed out of sight, heading into the forest as I stood there, too surprised by my own actions. Too frozen to do anything._

_By the time I unfroze myself I could only think of one thing._

_What in Hades did I just do?_

000000

I trudged into the woods.

"Alisa? Alisa! Where are you?" I shouted.

A rustling came from the trees to the right.

"Alisa, is that you?" I called out, I walked forward carefully, drawing my sword in case it wasn't Alisa.

A large mass of black fur jumped out and attacked me. With her tongue.

"Mrs O'Leary! Hey girl! Down, down! Okay, stop! It's nice to see you too!"

The mass of fur that was Mrs.O'Leary finally stopped, but only after I was expertly coated in a layer of hellhound-slobber.

"Hey, have you seen a black-haired, black-eyed girl around here?" I asked the large hellhound.

"ROOOF!" she barked, then she started chasing her tail for a minute just to show it who's boss. I waited patiently as Mrs.O'Leary finally stopped and pointed her large muzzle into a deeper part of the woods.

"Thanks, girl. Now go see Percy, he's gonna be pretty excited to see you." Mrs.O'Leary bounded off to camp, as I walked in the direction she pointed at.

I started thinking about Alisa... Alisa... I remembered the first time I saw her. It wasn't the first day she had at camp. No, it was much farther back in time than that. The first time I saw Alisa McKenzie... was in a dream... in the Lotus Hotel...

000000

_A little girl, about a year younger than me, probably nine, was playing in a large field. A man was watching her intently.(**A/N: this is Nico's dream in the Lotus Hotel, so he's ten here.**)_

_"Daddy! Daddy! When is Mommy coming?" the girl asked, her black hair flying gently in the wind._

_"Soon, Ali-bear, Soon" the man replied, smiling as his daughter continued playing in the field._

_I was pretty sure that no one here could see me, because I stepped in front of the man and he didn't bat an eyelid._

_I walked closer to the girl and stared at laughed as she played between the flowers, her eyes lit up and her face glowed._

_Suddenly, she looked up. Looked at me right in the face and furrowed her brow, like she was looking at something she didn't understand._

_Her eyes were black, but when I looked closer, it had silver-white specks that looked like stars. She was very pretty, her pale skin glowed against her dark hair and eyes._

_"-lisa. Alisa! Alisa McKenzie, come here right now!" the man was calling out to the girl. "You're mom's here!"_

_The little girl shook her head and looked back. I looked too to see a woman that resembled the girl, with her pale skin, black hair and eyes._

_"Mommy!" the girl ran towards the woman, "I saw this guy there, he had dark hair, brown eyes and light-brown skin!"_

_The man shook his head, "There's no-one there Ali-bear, you're just imagining things again."_

_I knew that the girl couldn't see me, nor could the man, or even the woman. But right before the dream faded, I'd swear the girl's mom looked right at me._

000000

After I got out of the Lotus Hotel, I had dreams like that a few times. Only in these dreams the girl looked older. When Dad said I'd be sharing a Cabin with a girl named Alisa McKenzie, I thought it must've been another Alisa, I mean what are the chances that this Alisa was a half-blood? But when Alisa came to camp, I almost had a heart attack, she looked so much like the girl in my dreams. The, she said her name, and I knew, she really was the girl from my dreams.

_"Err... Hi I'm Alisa McKenzie."_

000 _Alisa's PoV_ 000

_What the hell was that?_

I blindly ran through the woods. I ran for about half an hour and then, I tripped on a tree root. Crap. My ankle's sprained. I climbed up a large tree and plopped myself on a branch.

_Stupid Son of Hades. Who does he think he is? Idiot, idiot, idiot._

I wasn't sure who I was calling an idiot, Nico for doing something like that, or me, for reacting like this.

I pressed my cold hands to my warm cheeks, hoping the decreasing temperature of the air plus my already-cold palms would get rid of the redness I was sure was on my cheeks.

Suddenly, a large (like as in, a small elephant, large) black dog came out of nowhere and started sniffing the tree. Then it's large head came close to me and I was looking at two large black eyes.

"Roof!" It said, panting heavily. Since it hasn't attacked me yet, I presumed it wasn't a monster.

"Umm, nice giant doggie..." I said, carefully patting it's head.

"Roof!" it said, even from here, I could see it's giant tail wagging madly back-and-forth.

I smiled, and asked it, "So, are you here for someone in camp, big fella?"

"Roof! Roof!" the dog started getting excited as soon as I said 'camp'.

"Well, I guess you should go then." the dog whimpered a bit and nudged me with her large (and wet) nose.

"Aw, don't worry about me. I'll go to camp later." I said.

"Roof!" it barked happily (or I think it was happily) and bounded off in the direction of camp.

I stayed on that branch for the next few hours, thinking on how I could go back to camp with a sprained ankle, when Nico showed up calling my name.

"Alisa! Alisa!" he said, "Where are you?"

"Go back to camp, di Angelo!" I shouted, then I clamped my hand over my mouth. _Idiot._

"Alisa?" he looked up, and saw me sitting on the branch. "Come on! We can't stay in the forest!"

"Go away, di Angelo!" I shouted, "What do you want?"

"They're releasing monsters tonight for Capture-The-Flag!" he shouted back, "We can't stay here!"

"M-monsters?" _Well, there goes my resolve_. "F-fine, but my ankle's sprained."

He smirked victoriously.

_I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face if he wasn't my only chance of getting out of here._

"Jump down! I'll catch you!" he said.

I inhaled, and jumped off the branch.

He caught me, and carried me bridal-style. When I landed in his arms, I was looking directly in his brown eyes. They were soft...

"Er... camp?" he said, and I realized that I started leaning closer to him.

"Oh, right, sorry." I blushed a bit and he did too, "Well, put me down, Nico."

"Uh-huh, no way." He grinned, "I'm not letting you down 'till we get to the Big House."

"Wipe that grin off your face, Corpse Breath." I said, "And anyway, you can't carry me all the way to camp."

"Oh, we're not walking." He smiled at me, "We're Shadow Traveling."

"Um... Shadow Traveling?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say you should hang on." he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not an explanation."

"Yeah, but unless you want to get stuck somewhere in the shadows if you accidentally fall off, you better grab on."

I gulped, and put my arms around his neck.

"Hold on." He whispered in a voice that made me blush.

I hugged him tighter as darkness started to swallow us.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thanks to Twigatha, Artemis-girl123 , and Nemo-chan for reviewing! Also, thank you to those who read it but didn't review, I love you too.)**

**Disclaimer****: ****Thank you, to those who think I own PJO, I'm flattered, but sadly, I do not.**


	9. Realizations

000 _Nico's PoV_ 000

The rush of power that always came with Shadow Traveling went through me as I controlled the darkness beneath us. I could feel Alisa's breath on my chest as she gripped my neck with her long arms.

_Weird, I'm not feeling tired..._

The thought came instinctively, the only time I _don't_ feel so tired is if another Underworld-being is with me. I raised my guard, ready to flee at the first sign of threat. I could probably hold off a few Shadow-monsters, but I was carrying Alisa.

"Nico? Something wrong?" Huh, she must've felt the change in my stance...

She looked up at me with those hypnotizing eyes of hers. I stared at her for a few seconds before she said, "Nico? Hello?". That's when I realized her aura had changed. Her aura was coated in the familiar darkness that Underworlders get when they're in a place connected to the Underworld...

_She's an Underworld-being, like me..._

That simple fact, that one little thought distracted me so much...

_She's an Underworlder, a _demigod_ Underworlder... And there's only one kind of demigod Underworlder .._

"Nico? Nico? Dude! It's been five minutes!" She shouted in my face "Does it take that long?"

"Dammit!" I swore, I got too distracted. I immediately stepped out of the shadow plane, landing in a meadow. It was a small meadow with no people, thankfully.

"Umm... Nico? Where _are_ we?" she asked.

"Err... somewhere in China? Japan? Maybe the Philippines?" I frowned a bit.

"Wh-what? Get us back!" She screamed, obviously panicking, squirming in my arms.

"O-okay, okay! Just, don't move too much, I'll drop you!" I said to her, preparing myself for another Shadow Travel.

I jumped back into the shadow plane and resumed my thoughts.

_If she's a demigod Underworlder, then... she's... my sister..._

I grimaced. Then, realizing we were already at Camp, I stepped out of the shadow plane.

"You look exhausted," she said, observing him with those gorgeous black eyes. A strand of her hair fell to her face and I fought the urge to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. "Go back to the Cabin, I can walk all the way to the infirmary, besides, you look like you might drop me on the way, and I'll have to drag both you and me there myself."

I put her down gently, knowing she was probably right. Usually, when I Shadow Travel to China, I pass out for a couple of days before I can Travel again.

I started limping to my Cabin when I stopped and looked back at her figure limping to the infirmary.

_She's so beautiful, even if she tries to hide it..._

Then, I let one last miserable thought drift from my mind as I started going to the Cabin again.

_First Bianca died... Now, I might have a crush on my sister...  
><em>

_Gods, this sucks..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, yes this is a VERY short chapter, yes I know I had a long time to work on it. Sorry guys xD. Anyway, school's started again, and for some reason, that makes me write more...**

**Anyway, what do you think of the twist I put in there? He-he don't worry...  
><strong>

**Oh, Belated happy new year! ~Nyx**


	10. Forgotten Friend

000_ Alisa's PoV_ 000

I limped into the infirmary and saw... Solana. Great, just what I needed, Little Miss Sunshine just _had_ to be the camper on duty right now, huh. I realized she was talking to someone.

"So, Kale, are you going to the Titan Festival the Aphrodite Cabin's arranging?" that was Solana, probably flirting with this Kale kid. Poor guy.

"Errr... I don't really do parties." replied a deep voice, I edged closer to see a guy wearing Steampunk-style clothes. He had messy unkempt brown hair with goggles pushed carelessly in, gloved hands and a oil-smudge on his face. For a Hephaestus (probably, Hephaestus) camper, he was pretty cute and probably pretty strong underneath that slightly lanky exterior. He was older than me, maybe 14 or 15, and obviously Sunshine's newest victim.

"Well, I was thinking maybe yo-"

I coughed, interrupting Sunshine's statement. Both her and the Hephaestus kid turned to me, Solana was glaring daggers into me. _Like I care._

"Oh, was I interrupting something? Sorry, I just thought this was an infirmary, not a high school hallway." I smirked at them, showing my obviously injured foot, which had gotten cut somewhere and had started bleeding.

"Oh, gods, you look dead beat" said the guy "here, let me help you."

He jogged to me and put my arm over his shoulders just as I was about to fall on the floor as sudden exhaustion washed over me.

"I'd like to beat her dead." Solana muttered.

"What was that,_ Sunshine_?" I asked casually as she resumed looking at me like I was something she scraped off her shoe while running through a swamp. Realizing Kale was also here, she plastered on a honey-with-sugar-added sweet smile that was _so_ fake, I could vomit.

"I was just saying that you should just have some Nectar and rest and you'll be all better, _hon_!" she said the last word with disdain.

I plastered on a super-sweet smile just like hers and said in a sarcastic voice, "Aw, thanks, Sunshine, it's _so_ nice of you to worry about me like that,_ sweetie._"

Kale coughed lightly, interrupting our glaring contest and I smiled sweetly at him (which caused Solana to glare harder at me, much to my amusement) and said, "Oh sorry, you must be getting tired carrying my weight like this, here just help me sit on the bed."

He gently let me sit on the white bed and walked to the back, where they stored all the Ambrosia and Nectar.

I turned to Solana, smirked at her, and said, "So, is he your new victim, Sunshine?"

_Gods, I haven't gotten this irritated with anyone in my life!_

"Well, how's it going for you and Nico? Still bothering him by saying at his place?" she replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I've only been here for like two days, I'm pretty sure you bothered him more with your stupid flirting and smiling."

"Why you little-" she started.

"I got the Nectar." Kale interrupted by suddenly popping out behind Solana. "Here." he said, handing over half a glass of what looked like cold apple juice. I took a sip and realized that this was the stuff Annabeth gave me when I killed(?) that monster. A warm feeling spread through me as I drank the chocolate-tasting drink, moving my foot, I realized that the Nectar had healed me already!

I returned my attention to Kale and smiled, handing back the cup I drained, "Thanks."

He smiled back and took the cup, placing it on a small table where a few other cups were put, "No prob. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" he said lightly, "I'm Kale Amante, Hephaestus Cabin. Sorry about my outfit, I just got out of the forges when I realized I had to help out here."

"Ahem, Kale," That was Solana, "can we continue our conversation before Room Jumper here interrupted?"

"Maybe another time, Solana." Kale replied lightly, "Your shift is done right?"

I could almost hear Solana growling at that comment, but she kept her composure smiled at Kale and said, "Sure, I'll look for you tomorrow or something." Then she left stiffly.

"Aahh~" Kale sighed, looking relieved, "Finally! Geez, she's been bugging me all afternoon."

I laughed a bit. Kale looked at me and said "What are you laughing at? Do you know how hard it is to get rid of that girl?" He suddenly started talking in this high nasal voice that was a really bad imitation of Solana, it totally made me laugh harder.

"Heh, I guess you should probably rest." he said, then he looked at me strangely, like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a bit, and closed it again.

I frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." he replied.

I frowned, wanting to know what he wanted to say. Even though I've only known him for like 10 minutes, it felt like I've been friends with him forever.

He sighed again, but not the relieved kind of sigh, no it was more exasperated. He looked at me, "You don't remember do you?"

I frowned again, "What do you mean?"

He smiled sadly, "I guess you wouldn't want to remember. Anyway, I have to go, my siblings are waiting for me at the forge."

He walked toward the door, leaving me confused. He turned to me again just as he was about to step out, "I hope I see you again, A." He turned around quickly and dashed out of the room.

My eyes widened as I heard that nickname. Old memories were stirred, memories of the time when my mom left for the first time. My dad was so sad and heartbroken, and I was only a child. I pushed those memories so far back in my brain, that I'd forgotten. Forgotten of the brown-haired boy that cheered me up everyday. Forgotten of the family that took me in when Dad raged. Forgotten of the complete loneliness I felt when they moved away so suddenly...

Tears threatened to fall as I looked at the spot he stood on a few seconds ago.

"K-Kale...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is to make up for the previous short chapter~ What do you think of the newest member in our motley crew? Don't you just_ love_ drama? He-he~ 'Cause I love writing it!**

** Anyway, REVIEWS HAVE REACHED 30! Thanks you guys!**


	11. Rewind, and Erase?

000 _Kale's PoV_ 000

I walked out of the infirmary with exactly these thoughts: _Idiot, idiot, idiot. You, Kale Amante, are an absolute idiot._ I only wanted to be closer to her, for Olympus' sake! I didn't want to creep her out of her wits!

...I just couldn't resist asking her if she remembered me... Which, by the way, she _doesn't_. Not that I thought she _would_, really.

Personally, I don't blame her. I came into her life when it was at it's darkest. Before I became a part of her life, she was cheerful, happy, slightly oblivious, but mostly, she just made you _like_ her. I only became her friend after her mom left. After that incident, she lost her friends and everyone ignored her. Mostly because they didn't know what to say. "_Hi Alisa, sorry your mom died_"? Anyone who said that would receive a slap to the face and a shout of "_Sorry, sorry, sorry! That's all I hear, it doesn't fix things!_". I approached her when I got the courage to actually, umm, y'know _approach_ her...

Anyway, I told her, my dad left too. Never, even seen him in my life. She sorta warmed up to me, okay she didn't at first. She did however, became my friend... at least after I tried talking to her about a million times. She used to have trust issues, and abandonment issues. I don't know if she has any now, I mean, her mom left her, her dad left her (er, sorta) her friends left her. Gods, even_ I_ don't want to _think_ about how time felt for her. Even though those two years with her was the best, at least, for me. She was probably traumatized when her mom left and her dad... er... lost a few sandwiches in his picnic-basket...

After all that was over for her, she probably blocked out all the memories that she forgot everything. If you want to know how I know that, I got three words for you: _C.S.I_. My mom's addicted to it. Whenever she get's home from whatever job she has, we sit on the sofa, binge on some microwave popcorn, and watch a few reruns.

I went back to thinking about how much of an idiot I was. I made up my mind to just pretend it never happened, maybe she'll think it never happened.

_Yeah right._ My slightly more logical brain said.

_Shut up_. I replied.

Yeah, I realize this isn't the _best_ plan, but right now it's the best I got.

I'm just trying to go back to being her friend, 'cause I fell in love with her then and nothing's changed_ since_ then. At least, to me.

_So don't judge me._

000 _Alisa's PoV_ 000

After a few more hours of 'resting' (read: being utterly confused about Kale) I decided that I should probably go to the Hades Cabin already.

I opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Nico?" I whispered lightly.

The room was quiet, and I could hear soft even breaths. Huh, I guess he's already asleep.

I walked around in the dark, looking for the 'other' bed that Nico said he'd ask Chiron to get. After walking around for a few minutes (plus a few hits to the shin, and some muttered curses), I realized... there was no bed.

_Damn._ We were supposed to go ask _after_ our usual activities. We couldn't ask, because we were in the forest.

I sighed, not wanting to bother Nico, I pulled an extra pillow out of the cabinet and lay down on the floor. With everything that happened, I slowly fell into a restless sleep.

000000

_Wetness on my cheek..._

"Urrgh..." I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Nico looking down at me. His hair was wet, and water was dropping on my face. "You're getting me wet, and why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Oh! Urgh... sorry." He said, his cheeks turning pink. _That's cute_, I thought groggily, _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Geez... I have a headache..." I grumbled to myself.

"You okay?" Nico asked, a frown appeared on his face.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped, then I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked down, "S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm usually not like this." I stared at the large blanket that I was sitting on...

_Wait, large blanket?_ I looked up at Nico, "...How'd I get on the bed?"

"...I carried you." he answered, "I woke up at 5'am and saw you on the floor, I thought you collapsed or something. So I carried you to the bed."

I fought the urge to snap at him and tell him I could take care of myself. _Geez, what's wrong with me?_ "...Thanks..."

Nico backed away, as I sat up straighter and stretched my arms, I felt a bit of cloth brush my face.

"...Why am I wearing your sweatshirt?" I asked, slightly pissed.

"You were cold on the floor." he said, "I showered and when I came back, you were shivering, so I got you into my sweatshirt."

"...and exactly, _how_ did you do that?" I asked, which is when I realized something. He didn't have a shirt on. _Crap_.

"Um..." he said, blushing.

"Nevermind." I said, shaking my head "I gotta go change. You can start cleaning up a bit. Even though I've only been here two days, I've heard enough complaints to know we r_eally_ don't want to get stuck in last place at inspection. Right?"

"Uh.. yeah. Go change. I'll start cleaning a bit"

000000

After I changed, got back to Nico to do ten minutes of rush cleaning (He had the sense to put on a shirt), and find out how our inspection was. (We didn't get first place, but we didn't get last either.) Nico and I were now walking towards the Arena.

Just when we were about to exit the Cabin Ring (as I call it) a boy from the Hephaestus Cabin ran towards us. He had brown hair and dark-chocolate eyes and he was cute.

"Hey, Alisa. How's the leg? Has it healed completely?", he asked.

He looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to reply.

_"Um.. who the hell are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it seems like Alisa's going through a drastic personality change, sorta. Don't worry, it's all part of the story. (HA! I actually finished today! I though I wouldn't because I had this dreadfully personal activity I was doing: Reading Manga~)  
><strong>

** So thank you for the reviews, especially _Crane's Shadow_'s. I was actually slightly aware of that... I really needed that cold bucket of water xD. Anyway, I'm trying to fix it, so I hope you guys keep reading! \(^_^)/  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hello, this disclaimer _disses_ whoever_ claims_ that I own PJO, 'cause I don't.  
><strong>


	12. Everything Wrong

**A/N: Very slight change: PoV switches just have their names on top so it's only '_Alisa_' instead of '_Alisa's PoV_'**

* * *

><p>000<em> Alisa<em> 000

_"Um.. who the hell are you?"_

I looked at his face morph from expectation to confusion. I looked at him, brow lifted in question. He frowned and said, "Are you kidding me?" gazing at me, as if he was expecting my face to suddenly grin and say '_Gotcha!_'.

I frowned, "Uh, why would I be joking with you? I don't even _know_ you."

He stared at me intently for 1... 2... 4... 5 minutes before I got pissed and said, "You know, it's rude to stare at people."

"... you... aren't joking." His face fell, like he was genuinely disappointed that I don't remember someone I haven't met. "It's me, Kale Amante. Y'know the kid who gave you first-aid for your sprained and wounded leg last night?"

I tried thinking back to last night, all I remember is fleeing to the forest... getting pissed at Nico... Shadow-Traveling... and then... and then...

"Urgh..." I grunted as a headache starting doing some damage to my head.

Nico turned me to him, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?"

"I'm just fine, Corpse Breath." I snapped, immediately regretting it. All Nico did was worry about me, and I snapped at him for it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

His face hardened. "Fine. I'll head on to the Arena. Obviously you got some unfinished business here." he walked away muttering something like "Geez, you think people would appreciate other people worrying abut them."

Well, you know what happened? My mood got worse. So I turned around to face Kale. "Okay. I don't know you." I said firmly. "I don't know you, I don't remember you, hell, I don't even think you know me." I got madder as I realized what was going on. "Don't think you can just stride up here. Talk to the new girl. And try to get her by forging some stupid story about how you healed her and you suddenly felt like a connection just sprung up between you two." Kale's mouth was hanging open slightly, but I wasn't finished. "Don't think that because I'm not the type who would fall for that kind of thing. So go away, Metal Head."

After I finished ranting, I turned away quickly and stomped off to the Arena.

000 _Kale_ 000

I am definitely in a bad mood. I mean, I help the girl and how does she thank me for it? By yelling at me? Calling me a liar? In fact, my mood is so foul right now that, as I strode past my cabin I just said, "I'm heading to the Forge" to our head counselor and stomped off.

Right now, I'm forging a miniature automaton army. I've already made 10 satyrs with metal clubs, 5 centaurs with different weapons, a few dozen demigods... And I'm still blowing off some steam. I'm pretty sure the Hephaestus cabin have already finished with their cabin activities and some of them are probably working in the forge... just not anywhere within a 5 foot radius of me. Or 10. Depends who they are really.

After about 7 years, you'd think Alisa's effect on my mood would've worn off, but_ nooo_ she still had the power to completely alter my mood without noticing it. At all. So annoying.

I was polishing off my 6th centaur when Vesta, a sibling my age (I'd like to ask Dad about that...), Bex (Short for Beckerson, don't ask.) was behind her, he was two years alder than me, along with Patch and Prim, twins about half a year younger than me, tapped me on the back. They were the only people who could get through me when I'm on my... how do my sibs call it? Oh yeah, 'Metal-Work Binges'.

Vesta spoke first, her usual seriousness on her face, "Kale, we need to talk."

I replied snarkily, "Sorry Vesta, I don't think it'll work out between us either."

"Kale..." Bex rumbled, "You know what she means."

I turned back to my centaur, wiping off the grease that clung to it.

"Please, Kale, just talk to us." begged Prim, even though it was obvious Patch and Prim were siblings, Prim always looked a year or two younger than her brother. She was sweet and responsible, also she worried about every little thing that happens to us, I guess it's mostly because before she and her brother came to camp, her brother went to school by himself because she was sick, by the time he came back, he was beaten up pretty good. Well, whoever hurt her brother must've felt really sorry, because even though Prim looks like a fragile little thing, man can she get mad...

Sigh. I couldn't turn Prim down...

I turned around, "Fine, what do you guys want?"

"Well..." Vesta started, "ever since we told you about the new girl, you've been acting weird. And, since we're your friends..."

Patch cut her off, "We want to know who the hell is she to you." Always the straightforward one. Patch had the attitude of an American Teen Rebel, straightforward, cocky, snarky, and, at least according to the Aphrodite girls, 'hotter than the forges he works in'. Bleh, Aphrodite analogies are so weird. Somehow, Patch and Prim's mom is really, really pretty. As in movie-star/royalty pretty. Hmph, I wonder how Dad got her.

Wait a minute... I spaced out there for a second, "Err... say what?"

Patch sighed and rolled his eyes, "We. Want. To. Know. Who. This. Alisa. Girl. Is. To. You." he said it slowly, like he was talking to a little kid who was really forgetful.

"...Umm..." I stared at them for a few seconds. I flitted my eyes around the room, I loved my siblings and all, but I just don't want them to find out about Alisa.

Vesta stared at me, judging my reaction, she looked quickly behind her, where several of the younger kids were making a life-size automaton of a Siberian Husky.

"It's a bit loud in here." She said, "Let's go back to the Cabin."

What she meant? '_It's obvious you don't want the entire cabin to hear, so let's go somewhere more private because you are _so_ not gonna get out of telling us._'

Sigh... well, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Well, I finally got out a new chapter! Yahoo! Nothing happened much this chapter... I've already got the story's main events sequenced out. Also for anyone who's wondering, I'm planning on a sequel. Also, if anyone likes the Hunger Games Series, I'm planning on making a post-series fanfic about it, in fact, here's a teaser. It's just a few sentences, and I may change it a bit when the real story comes, if it comes:**

**_I stared into the holographic gray eyes of the legendary Katniss Everdeen, they described her suffering more adequately than the history books we had at school. One look showed so much pain, so much loss... She opened her mouth to say something as her eyes got more grim, like what she was about to say would be her worst nightmare. "Hello," she said in a grieving voice, "If you are hearing this, then it must mean that the Hunger Games, or at least something similar, have begun, and you are a part of it. I'm here to help you." she raised her arms in a dramatic fashion, the wall behind her slowly coming down as she laughed a sad laugh, "Welcome to Chamber 404. The one place I dreaded."_**


	13. Forest Giant

**Disclaimer: How many times must I type this? I. Don't. Own. PJO.**

* * *

><p>000 <em>Nico<em> 000

I glared at the dummy, stuffing was scattered all around it and a few of it's limbs were lying on the ground.

A voice called out tentatively, "_Nico_?". Damn. I really didn't want to deal with this...

"Nico?" I slashed at the dummy's head, ignoring _her_. "Nico?" I slashed at the remainder of the leather dummy.

"Dammit Nico!" She turned me around harshly and looked me square in the eye. "Are you going to ignore me just because of that?"

I glared back at her. She seriously doesn't understand. That Kale kid just approached her randomly, and _that's_ how she reacts? What if it was a monster or something?

"Dammit Alisa!" I said, mocking her tone, "What if that guy approached you in the street, huh? Would you act the same way? What if he was a monster?"

Her glare didn't get any softer, "You think I'd be that stupid, di Angelo? Huh? That I'm a stupid little useless _little girl_." She sneered out those last few words. "That I can't think for myself? That I'd always need someone to be there for me? Well, newsflash, Corpse Breath. Those days ended in the early 20th century!"

"All I did was worry about you, and you act like that's a bad thing!" I shouted at her and, for some reason, her glare got softer, softening until she had a blank look in her eyes.

"I don't need you, Zombie Boy" she said quietly, her head bent down, "I don't need you or anyone else to worry about or take care of me. Not now, not ever."

She walked quietly away, muttering, "Never again." to herself. I felt a mix of confusion and slight disappointment penetrate me as she walked out the door.

000 _Alisa_ 000

_I don't need you... Not now, not ever... Never again..._

Those were the exact words I said to myself years ago when my Dad abandoned me. It would've been better if he _really_ abandoned me, instead of exposing me to the pain and misery of having a father who wasn't really there.

In my home, I had to learn things fast. I became the 'guardian' of my Dad a few seconds after I made my decision of never needing anyone. It was too horrible, trusting someone who will let you down someday. I was a child the first time it happened, I don't remember much, it hurt to try. I forgave my father then. I was a fool to. All he did was leave me again. And it hurt too much for me to handle.

I walked out of the Arena not knowing where I would go. My feet moved on their own and I found myself in the woods, right in front of a small lake. It must've taken a longer time than I thought to get here, because when I looked up, it was almost noon, judging by the sun's position in the sky.

I took off my sneakers, my socks, and stepped towards the sparkling blue water. The water lapped at my feet, and I closed my eyes to feel the world's energy. I usually do this at night, but right now, I needed to relax and erase my mind of all the things that disturbed it. I slowly let myself focus on the cool breath of wind, the constantly chirping insects, and the movement of all nature. It was like feeling a tiny bit of the earth's power. Like feeling it breathe in and out.

Soon, I started to forget about my father, and about a certain son of Hades.

I stood there for almost three hours, when I heard a distant rustling noise, it was faint at first, like maybe a squirrel jumping through the high trees, but as time went on, the noise got louder until it sounded like it was right behind me. I opened my eyes hesitantly, I really didn't want to stop 'feeling' the world's energy flow, but something felt wrong. I turned slowly, fingers twitching, getting ready to unsheathe my Stygian sword if needed.

I turned to meet a huge mass of bulk drilling me with its eyes. I flinched inwardly, but I knew better than to show fear. Fear is the first sign of weakness, so I must never let my opponent see it. The giant unsheathed it's sword slowly and positioned it in front of him. My hand twitched, itching to get the black sword out, but my senses knew that I might delay it from attacking me if I didn't show aggression.

In the next few seconds, it made no movement, so I studied the beast before me. It looked male, and it had some_ really_ ripped muscles, it's skin was tinged with blue, like it had no warm blood in it's veins... if it had veins. A long lizard's tail peeked out from under the kilt made of... Oh. Gods. Is that... a hellhound's pelt?

It opened it's large mouth, revealing rows and rows of alternating flat and sharp teeth made for crushing or ripping whatever entered it's mouth, it spoke in a deep, rough, almost rocky voice, "_Alisa McKenzie, the One of The Shadows. You may not live. So prepare to die..._"

It raised it's sword over it's head. _Dude, are you a fighter? _I thought to myself, _That is so cliche..._

Then, as I reached for my sword, it struck the ground. Hard. Dust and rock flew to the air, obscuring my vision. A shadow streaked from my right, then my left. Gods, the thing was fast.

I inhaled slightly, and positioned myself. I couldn't scream. The dust would choke me. So my only choice was to try and hold it off as long as I could, and hope someone would come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. My freaking computer wouldn't let me log in... Anyway, I'll try to update faster. Please try to be patient. Read & Review for me. ~Nyx**


	14. Pain and Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Again? Really? I really wouldn't be writing fan fiction about PJO if I owned it now would I?**

* * *

><p>000 <em>Alisa<em> 000

I've been trying to kill this thing for the past_ hour_, doesn't it_ ever_ get tired?

I stared at the hulking mass of muscle standing about ten feet away from me. In the short time we've been fighting each other, I've been bruised, my leg cut, my left wrist broken and my chest almost sliced to pieces. My damage on him? Well... I think I managed to scratch his face and arm a few times. I'm not sure, because every time I manage to hit him, the wound closes before even a drop of blood comes out.

The giant had showed no emotion nor has he said anything after he started attacking me, so I was surprised, and slightly scared, when his mouth turned up in a sadistic smile. "_Well Shadow Child? Have you had enough? I enjoyed killing your father..._" his rough voice murmured.

His last few words echoed in my mind... _I enjoyed killing your father... _your father... _your father...___

Anger, shock, disbelief. All three emotions mixed inside my heart before anger won over and welled up into fury.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed as I lunged for his throat. The shadows around me moved to my fury, to my sudden and absolute hatred for this.. this... I couldn't find a proper word in my vocabulary.

A million little details exploded into my mind as adrenaline pumped through my body, I noticed thousands of seemingly solid shadow-needles flying with me to pierce the monster's throat. The meadow was tinged in darkness, even though the sun was still high in the sky. The monster's eyes weren't solid black as I had thought at first, his eyes were like orbs filled with black smoke... always changing.

The moment I reached the monster, the shadow-needles pierced every possible point in his body. Some bending to reach the more hidden points in his body. The needles overwhelmed the thing, soon, some of his wounds dripped black-as-night blood for a second before closing. It was weakening. Perfect. I raised the arm that wasn't holding its neck up and bent to slice its neck. I waited a bit, letting the needles do some more damage. As soon as I knew he was weakened to the point he can't heal fast enough, I swooped in.

"ALISA!" I turned my head. Bad move. I was distracted, the needles were distracted. The monster was free of it's torture device. Damn. It threw me off itself as soon as it felt my concentration falter.

I flew across the field landing on the ground. Hard. The pain destroyed the rest of my concentration, making the shadow-needles melt back into the trees. The field lost it's tinge of night-like darkness, replaced by a tinge of darkness that was more... frightful.

_Damn it, Nico..._ I thought as I looked through my blurred vision at the black figure that leaped from the trees to attack the monster. My head throbbed and the last thing I heard was a clash of swords as my thoughts faded to oblivion.

000000

My eyes burst wide open as a spasm of pain shook me. I must've been out for only a few seconds, because I could hear the sounds of swords clashing. _Nico!_

I jumped up quickly, and just as quickly fell back down. _Damn._ The blow was harder than I had initially thought. I searched my pockets, hoping I'd been smart enough to bring ambrosia or something. Nothing.

Argh! Everything was going wrong today. I crawled a few feet forward and I then started to get up as carefully and quietly as I could. Not wanting to draw attention to myself. My legs held, but I was weak. Very weak. Too weak to even try and help Nico fight the monster. Besides, I'd only get in his way. I sensed I wouldn't last very long with my energy reserves, but maybe I could help Nico even a teeny bit by attacking the monster with shadows.

I struggled to focus. _Save Nico. Save Nico. Save Nico._ I repeated the thought over and over again. Feeling the shadow tendrils contract and expand a bit. Darn it. I can't control them properly!

The sound of cracking bone shook me.

"ARGH!" Nico's voice resonated through the meadow, my eyes snapped open just in time to see his head collide with the ground. "Nico! No! Damnit! No!" I screamed at the unmoving figure. Red tinged my vision as adrenaline restored my depleted energy. Thousands of deadly sharp tendrils of solid darkness shot out of the forest. The monster was trapped in vines of unbreakable shadows and was being sliced to pieces.

_Die. Die. Die._ That single thought ran through my head as I watched the monster scream in pain and agony as the tendril sliced him over and over again. I walked slowly toward it, picking up my sword.

I made the shadows stop slicing, instead, I used them to bind the monster. Making it bend on it knees, gasping in pain. It hands, feet, and torso were bound. Making it impossible for him to move anything but it's head. It looked up at me and my lust for his blood flared. It stared at me with agony-filled eyes. "_You may have defeated me, Shadow Child. But, rest assured, more horrible things will happen if you choose to survive today._"

I looked at him, and with an ice-cold voice, I said, "_Die, monster._" and I plunged my sword deep into it's body. His features were slowly aging, flesh and muscle shrinking, revealing bone underneath. My sword glowed as it devoured the monster. Soon, the monster was dust and then nothing as my sword devoured it's final essence.

As soon as the immediate threat was gone, I felt absurdly tired. _Damn it, no, Alisa!_ I told myself, _Nico's still unconscious and almost dead. Hold. On._

I remembered the time when Nico "Shadow-Traveled" me to camp. I gathered all my remaining energy and hugged Nico's body close to my own. My cheeks heated as my head wondered what it'd feel like to have him wrap his arms around me. Stop! Not the time. I forced the shadows to surround us. Soon, we melted into nothingness.

As we traveled through the shadows, I felt a tinge of familiarity hit me, and I stepped out of the shadow-realm immediately. I dragged Nico into the building I stopped in front of, and lay him on the dark blue couch. I lifted his head up on a dark-blue-and-black striped cushion. "Nico? Nico?" I said, shaking the limp body.

"Ooooh..." he moaned lightly. "Alisa...?"

_ Oh, thank the gods... _I breathed a sigh of relief, he was alive. Beaten very badly, but alive.

I hugged him to me, "Oh, Nico!"

"Owww..." he complained. "Hurts..."

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said quickly. "Here, lie down."

"No..." he said, trying to stand up.

"Nico. Lie. Down." I said firmly.

"Nuh uh..."

He continued trying, until he collapsed on me...

His face was inches from mine. My eyes were wide and cheeks hot.

"You look... so... pretty... Alisa..." He said, his eyes dull. His body swaying. Oh gods, he's hallucinating. "So... pretty..."

He wrapped his hands around my neck and swayed to the side so that we still faced each other, but he wasn't on top of me.

He pulled me closer to him. Man, he was strong. Oh, okay, I kinda didn't fight him either.

He pulled me so close that his face was only centimeters from mine. I blushed madly. My wits leaving me.

He pressed his lips to mine and he opened his mouth and nibbled on my lower lip, shock made me lie as still as a statue as electricity coursed through my body at his touch. He pulled away lazily and smiled drowsily.

"I... always... wanted... to... do... that..." He smiled again and closed his eyes.

The shock of him _kissing_ me made me stay there for a good two minutes before I got up. Still blushing madly and determined not to relive what just happened.

I surveyed my surroundings. Surprise shook me as I stared at the familiar walls of... my home.

"Ooorgh..." a voice deeper than Nico's resounded from the kitchen. Dad. Wait. Dad?

I half-ran half-flew to the kitchen.

"...Alisa? ...Alisa? Is... is... that... you?" his voice was tinged with pain.

"Dad! Dad!" I shouted, tears filled my eyes as I looked at the body of my obviously dying father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm making myself stick to a schedule. To make my chapter-releases less... annoying? I hereby promise to post a chapter on either Friday or Saturday each week. Unless something important comes up like big exams or something. And, guys? Show me some lovin' would ya? I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter... and... well... hope you guys had a nice Valentine's Day and this is my gift to you. ~Nyx**


	15. My Dying Father

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas on what to write here... Well, you know the protocol, I don't own PJO, only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>000<em> Alisa<em> 000

"Alisa... Alisa... is it... really... you...?" My father choked out the words, each one obviously giving him pain. He raised his hand to me and I pressed it to my cheek. Tears were streaming out, mixing with the blood on the floor.

"Dad, hold on. Please, hold on. I-I'll make it better." I said desperately. Quickly getting up and scrounging the kitchen for medical supplies. I always kept some in every room, especially the kitchen, because sometimes my dad... hurts himself...

I took out the first-aid kit hidden in the cabinet. Hurrying, I grabbed some bandages, painkillers, and anything else I needed to treat the wound.

"Hold on. Please, please, please... Hold on." I muttered as I worked to stop the blood.

My father gripped my hand. How in the world did he do it? I have no idea.

"Alisa..." He gasped and panted between words, "You... know... there's... nothing... you... can.. do..."

"NO! I won't just let you die!" I screamed, "I already lost Mom, whoever she is, I'm not losing you too! Even if-" I stopped, not wanting to complete "_Even if you already left me..._"

He looked at me intently with clear eyes, for the first time since Mom left, "Even... if... I... left... you...?" he said, like he read my mind.

"And... what... do... you... mean... by...!" he convulsed again, letting go of my wrist.

"Dad!" I wrapped him in bandages after that, refusing to let him talk until I was done treating his wounds.

"D-don't w-worry, D-d-dad..." I stuttered through tears. "Y-you won't d-die..." The words of comfort were more for me than him.

After a couple of hours, my dad lay on the kitchen floor, wounds treated, but... but... he was poisoned. I knew because as I was treating him, the veins were inflamed and had a blue tinge exactly like the monster me and Nico fought.

"Y-you'll l-live..." I said weakly. "I-I'm sure y-you will..."

He smiled sadly at me, the convulsing had stopped and he breathed more evenly, but his heart was failing, "Silly Ali-bear..." the pet-name brought more tears to my eyes, "you know... that's not... true..."

After a few minutes of gloom, Dad spoke again "So... you... know?" he asked, I was pretty sure what he was asking, but I didn't want to misunderstand...

"Know what... Dad?" I replied.

"Know what... you are..." he said, judging by his voice, he was getting weaker.

"...I-I'm a... demigod..." I whispered softly, even though there were loads of proof that I was in the past few days. This confirmed it.

"Y-yes... y-your mother... I didn't... know... who she... was..." he said, "just... what... she... was..."

I sighed, "Don't think about M-mom... J-just... rest..."

Suddenly, he convulsed again, fresh blood darkening the white bandages, "Dad? Dad!" I shouted.

"He's dying..." a voice behind me said, I jumped up and faced... Nico. He looked at me with weak eyes, "Th-that's y-your Dad...? Y-your... _real_... Dad?" He said it like he couldn't believe it.

I turned back to my Dad, who was currently coughing up blood on the floor, "Of course he is!" I shouted at Nico. He must've been stunned because he stood there for like 4 seconds before finally helping me drag (because Nico and I were too weak to carry) my Dad to the couch Nico was previously occupying.

Dad's face contorted, "Urgh...!"

I panicked as I saw my father cough up and choke on blood, "Nico! Get a bowl or bucket! And get me some bandages! Please!"

"You can't sa-" he stopped and ran to look for the stuff I asked him to get when I shot him a Death Glare.

I turned back to see my heaving and gasping. He wasn't throwing up anything other than blood and bile, probably because his stomach ran out of stuff to heave.

"Al...isa..." My father breathed out my name.

"D-dad, don't talk!" I said panicky. I stared at his dulling brown eyes, his _dying_ dull brown eyes.

"Al...isa... lis...ten" he said, soft and pained, but urgent. "Go... to... my... room... Get... black... pen...dant... You.. know... it..."

Yes, yes I did know it. It was the pendant that my mother left behind. The only thing she left behind. It used to be untouchable to me. When I touched it, my father would go crazy.

He heaved again, I was about to help him when his hand feebly went up in a '_stop_' sign.

"Get... it... and... When... alone... open... say... "O... night... Answer... me..." Do it... Please..."

Nico came back with the bandages and bucket.

"Wrap the new bandages around him! I need to go find something!" I ran out of the room and straight into my father's room upstairs.

I knew where it was immediately, of course I did. It was the one thing that still connected us to mom.

On the desk. There's a dark brown intricately carved wooden box. On the top, was a carved picture of a woman singing to the starry sky above her. I hesitantly opened the box and stared at the pendant I had longed to hold in my hands without my father's wrath falling upon me. The pendant was... old. Like it belonged to a museum. I cradled the circular pendant in my arms, any other thoughts vanished in my mind. I lifted it and stared at the design. In the middle of the pendant, taking up two-thirds of it, was a circular glass-like thing that looked exactly like the moon. Around it, there were swirls embossed on the dark-blue metal. The metal itself was a wonder, the dark blue had something in it that made it reflect light and twinkle, so the whole thing looked like the sky at night with the moon full and all the stars brightly twinkling.

I suddenly remembered my father. I have to get back to him, I hung the pendant around my neck and ran back down to the living room.

As I stared at the scene before me I gasped and cried "NOOO!"

I could do nothing as I saw Nico plunge his sword straight_ in my father's heart._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! This story is almost done, maybe one or two more chapters. As you can see, it's not gonna end at the CTF game. Yeah, that's 'cause stories are like cats, you feed 'em you think of 'em, but they never follow what you want.**

** Anyway, thanks for sticking with me for this long. Here, have a virtual cookie (::) if you've been with me from the start. Since I can't change much anymore here, I'll try and make Alisa non-Mary-Sue-ish in the sequel. Yep, there's a _sequel_! Isn't that great? You know the drill, REVIEW! Good, bad, neutral. All reviews are welcome ~Nyx**


	16. Daughter of Night

**Disclaimer: My story's almost done, and you _still_ want me to do this? No, I don't own PJO. (Heh, it rhymes)**

* * *

><p>I stood there as Nico looked at me, shock penetrated his features as much as it penetrated mine. I stared at the now unmoving body of my father. Blood stained the floor.<p>

"Alisa... I... I can explain..." Nico said.

I glared at him. "_Explain?_" I screeched "Explain what? Why you _killed_ my father?"

I didn't give him a chance to even say a word. I ran out of the house angry and hurt. _How could he do this?_ I thought. _Why? Why Nico?_

I ran towards my school, and after getting there, into the forest where I first used my powers. After a few minutes of running, where with every step, my hatred and confusion grew and grew. I finally stopped. I was in_ that _place. The place I killed my first monster. The place where it all started. I fell to my knees, unwillingly letting tears fall onto the ground below.

My hands were holding something round, gripping desperately was actually a better phrase. I peeled away my fingers and stared at the black pendant, it took me a few minutes before realizing what _exactly_ it was.

At first, I just stroked the dark pendant, letting myself get lost in it's hypnotic beauty. Letting myself forget. Forget everything. Everything and anything.

Reality snapped back harshly as I remembered my fathers words. His_ final_ words. At least to me.

_"Get... it... and... When... alone... open... say... 'O... night... Answer... me...' Do it... Please..."_ His face was so feeble then, was it only a few hours ago? It seemed like eons. He was feeble, sick and feeble. But alive. My father, my half-crazed father I've always been ashamed of. Dead.

"Daddy..." I said weakly, "I'm sorry..."

My father's face flashed through my mind. His face was younger than I usually remember it. Vibrant and smiling...

My father. He is- no, He _was_, strange how one event could make such a difference- crazy, but sweet, and loving. Soft when he needed to be. My father...

I opened the pendant, "This is for you, Daddy. I'll honor your last words." I choked a bit.

I breathed in deeply, the night air was cool. It was too beautiful a night to be a day of such death and sadness.

"_O, night, answer me._" my voice echoed through the forest.

At first, there was nothing. Then, something stirred.

As if the world had shifted to another reality, the night became stronger... The cool air blew more forcible, the stars looked brighter and everything just seemed.. older. Like the world was showing me a memory of what it was when it started.

The shadows below me were shifting. A little shadow-bump grew about 2 feet in front of me. It rose into the air, making an orb that was darker than anything float about a foot above the grass.

The orb shifted, somehow gracefully, it started to grow and expand. Slowly forming a humanoid shape. Detail became more pronounced and other colors started seeping in to the shadow-shape.

The shadow-shaped became a black-statue of an indescribably beautiful woman. Words could not explain her features clearly. If anyone was more beautiful than Aphrodite, herself, it was this woman. She was ageless, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties yet, somehow, she looked like she saw the world a million years ago.

Her skin slowly turned pale. Soon, it was white as snow, except for her lips, which were black, and a mark on her forehead, which was a crescent-moon symbol. She opened her eyes and they were like mine. Except, mine was like a shadow of hers. The wind has stilled, yet her clothes, which was a black flowing dress that shimmered and twinkled, and her hair floated in an invisible breeze.

She looked at me, and smiled, "Alisa... at last..." she said in a voice that was as indescribable as her beauty. It was also a voice that stirred old memories and forgotten dreams. It also stirred painfully hidden thoughts.

She reached out to me, out of instinct, shadows streaked up like a shield in front of me. The woman clicked her tongue lightly, "Now.. don't be like that."

"You... you drove Dad crazy." I said blankly as my shield was melted by this woman. "You... your the reason.. why..."

"You drove my life to the ground." I said finally, I couldn't care less I was talking to a goddess. I didn't have a reason to live anymore. Dad was dead. Nico had betrayed me. And Jiana, my best friend, could only get hurt if I came back.

"Ah... I should have never stayed..." The goddess murmured, "I knew it would hurt him." If goddesses could cry, this one did. "I should've never stayed."

I knew her words were sincere. Doesn't mean I suddenly went into lovey-dovey daughter mode. There I said it. This is my mother.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Why, how could you forget your own mother?" she asked, she had a slightly hurt look on her face.

I waved a hand through the air, "I know that, but, _who_ are you?"

"Ah..." she sighed, "Have you not figured it out yet child?" she asked.

She then rose higher, "I am the Night. I have been here since the Dawn of Time." the night became more... itself... having its goddess here. "I am Nyx, the Protogenoi of the Night, and you, Alisa McKenzie. You are more than just a half-blood, you are a demi-Protogenoi, someone unheard of since... since your half-brother born eons ago..."

I gaped at her, and at the hologram of the dark sky that glowed dark purple above my head, I am a _Daughter of Night_.

000000

After the initial shock. I could've fired a truck-load of questions, yet I only asked one.

"What does that have to do with me?"

My mother looked at me, "Child, you are a daughter of Night, your aura, it is more powerful than a demigod's. In fact, it is almost as powerful as a god's. The only thing that saved you from being torn to shreds the first few years of your life is my pendant, and the fact that I came back after I left."

I clenched my jaw at that, but I didn't say anything.

"You cannot stay on the earthly plane. For the Fates themselves will create new monstrosities bent on destroying you." she said matter-of-factly, "You must come with me. To Tartarus, the Pit of which I live in."

I looked at her and thought about it for a second. I had no-one left here, and I would only bring danger to those around me.

"Fine." I said, "I will come with you. To Tartarus"

My last thought before being consumed by the Night was,_ Nico di Angelo, I will avenge my father, someday_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the last "Real" chapter, the next chapter will be an epilogue. I'll try to post it this weekend because this coming week will be my Final Exams week. So probably next-to-no-updates until March 15? That's when my summer vacation will start.**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: It's the freaking EPILOGUE! When will you learn that I DON'T OWN PJO?**

* * *

><p>000 <em>Alisa<em> 000

I stared at the darkness before me. There was no difference here, whether or not my eyes were open. Tartarus was pretty much the closest you can get to the darkness at the beginning of the world.

Sounds of my mother and her consort kissing like there was no tomorrow floated down to my spot in the corner.

"Erebus, my love, come with me..." my mother said in a seductive tone.

Erebus, god of shadows and darkness, replied in a similar tone, "Love, why not go somewhere more... private... you chamber perhaps?"

Ugh. Even after two years in this Pit, I really, really didn't want to think about what my mother was doing in the dark with her consort.

I shouted in the dark, "Mom! I'll be waiting in my room for that damn 'Talk'."

One of the two things that kept me sane the past year in Tartarus was my heightened senses. A few weeks in this hell-hole and I could sort-of 'see' in complete darkness.

'Seeing' for me isn't as it used to be. I've never been out in the light since I chose to come to Tartarus with my mother, the closest I've been to light is the very few times I see my half-sister Hemera, the Personification of day itself.

'Seeing' for me now is feeling the vibrations that bounce back every time anything moves. Sort of like a bat. Since that is what 'Seeing' is to me, I don't 'see' colors anymore. Blues, reds, and yellows are faded memories now. The only colors I can see is black and white, white for the outlines of the things around me and black for everything else. Even my dreams are in black-and-white.

The fact that I 'see' like that is also why I stay hell away from my mother and her consort.

I walked down the path I knew so well, the growls and strange sound didn't bother me anymore. I bark that would've been paralyzing to anyone who heard it came from somewhere to my right.

"Shut the fuck up, Leore!" I growled harshly, as the barks became more like whimpers. Good. I remembered, was it just a year ago? In the life I would never have again, I would rarely swear. Now, not-swearing was almost non-existent to me. My life before was a dream, a blissful dream. Now, I've woken to a reality that would never believe in those dreams again.

Tartarus wasn't as bad as people imagine it to be. At least, now that Kronos is gone. Some part of him is still here. Which is why the most vile monsters that can roam the earth are locked up tight.

Now, without Kronos. Tartarus is sort-of an underground castle built in a cave. Miles and miles of hallways were built in the inner domains of the Pit.

I walked into my room. It was simple. Mostly because there wasn't any use decorating it. Who the hell would want to come here?

I sat on my bed and waited for my mother to arrive.

You know how I said two things that kept me sane? Well, the other one was my solid-black electric guitar. It was a welcome-to-Tartarus gift from my mother. I guess she went through my stuff or something. How the hell could she have known that I've always wanted a guitar? I picked a few notes. Humming softly. Soon, I was tired. I've actually been "training", babysitting really, the monsters in the dungeons.

I faded into a dream about one of the people I thought about most, _Nico di Angelo_.

000000

"Alisa. Wake up, child" my mother's voice came from somewhere above me. Since neither me nor my mother was moving, I saw nothing. It was really annoying how I needed something, anything to move just so I could see what's directly in front of me.

"Urgh..." I sat up, my back was stiff. Hmm... how long was I asleep?

"I've brought a... guest." she said lightly, "She will help you with our... problem."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Hello, child." A wise voice echoed, "I am Hecate, goddess of the mystical arts."

I got to my feet and bowed, hey you never know what a goddess might know. "Lady Hecate..."

I stood there for about a minute, tapping my finger on my leg so I could see. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Umm... Lady? I know this seems rude but..." I breathed in, "Why in Tartarus are you... um... in, y'know, Tartarus?"

She smiled at me, I think, "Why child, I'm here to help you get out. Here."

She handed me... a stick. "It's a stick." I said bluntly.

I'm pretty sure that look on her face was one of annoyance.

"Yes," she said stiffly, "But that stick can be your ticket out of here."

I knew it was rude but, "Look, Lady Hecate, I don't know how the hell a freaking stick is gonna get me out of this hell hole, but could you already tell me?"

She had a cross between shock and annoyance look on her face. "In time dear. Keep it safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's the epilogue! The stick, what do you think it is? Why is it important? What's Alisa's 'problem'? Well, you have to read the Sequel when it comes out! I already have a title, but I ain't telling~! Mostly because it might give more hints than I want to say. Anyway, here's to the end of my very first story! Thank you to all who have/will review and to those who have supported me throughout _Daughter of Night_. Even though this story's complete. I want you guys to R-E-V-I-E-W!** **~Nyx**


	18. This is An Alert For You

**This is an Alert/AN for those who, for some reason, still have Daughter of Night on their Alerts List.**

**Daughter of Night's Sequel, "Among the Blessed"s first chapter has been posted. If you want more Alisa/Nico (Which will be seen in later chapters); Alisa/Kale (Which is slightly questionable, but possible); or just plain Alisa. Go to my profile and click "Among the Blessed".**

**I must warn you now. It's a crossover.**

**If you don't like Harry Potter, then I pity you. Well, not really. But I guess you shouldn't read _Among the Blessed_.**

**The story's first chapter is set a year after DoN's Epilogue. This means that it is set two years after the 'Real' ending of DoN.**

**Also, the chapters after that is set a year after the first. You'll figure out why.**

**Which means, in total, it's set three years after Alisa last sees Nico.**

**It's also set the year after Harry destroyed Voldemort.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the HP gang have come to Hogwarts for their final year. Yes I know it didn't really happen like that, except Hermione, but I wanted them there & I needed ol' Voldy dead.**

**Another thing, I realized I didn't really specify the character's ages here. So in DoN, Alisa is 13, Nico & Kale are 14.**

**So, in ATB, Alisa is now 16, and according to my comparison of their ages, Nico & Kale are 17.**

**Imagine Nico as a hot seventeen-year-old. *Que fan-girl-squealing***

**Yeah. I know. Awesome right?**

**Also. To commemorate DoN's ending, you guys can all ask questions to whoever character you want. Ask any kind of question. If I get enough to make a decently long chapter, I'll make a... special edition one-shot in my DoN Oneshots Collection. Which is a separate 'story' where I put whatever one-shots I think of that happens between the events of DoN & ATB. Keep it on Alert if you want to see random sweet/funny/dramatic moments of the characters in DoN. In fact, I dare you to go to the One-shot Collection and suggest what you want to see there. Like maybe a day in Nico's life after he kills Alisa's father. Etc. Etc.**


End file.
